drhlfandomcom-20200214-history
Writing (Lili's Notes)
FRIENDS. childhood friends / work friends / family friends / recently friends / turning antagonistic / turning into something romantic / stable / falling apart / friendship of need / friendship of circumstance / pen - pals or internet friends / coworkers / partners / other . ROMANCE. childhood sweethearts / newly entered / soulmates / skinny love / unrequited from my character's side / unrequited from your character's side / friends with benefits / awkward / fading / turning toxic / toxic and destructive / other . FAMILIAL BOND. sibling bond / older sibling figure to your character / younger sibling figure to your character / parental figure to your character / parental figure to your character / guardian figure / legal guardian / other . ENEMIES. dangerous to themselves / dangerous to others / unpredictable / passionate / rivals / petty / developing into a sexual tension / developing into a romantic tension / based off family matters / based of circumstance / based of professional matters / based of misunderstandings or lies / other . character conflict Character vs. Character: The most common type where the plot’s main conflict comes from two people working against each other, the protagonist and the antagonist. Character vs. Society: The protagonist fights culture, tradition, oppression, etc. The antagonist is a force ''rather than an individual, however individuals are often the ones enforcing the conflict. '''Character vs. Nature': The protagonist goes up against mother nature, usually seen in the form of natural disasters or harsh environments. Character vs.Technology: Most often found in science fiction, the protagonist is in conflict with robots, other forms of technology, or technology stands in the way of the protagonist’s goal. Character vs. Fate/Supernatural: The God, a god(s), or the supernatural provides the conflict, often pushing the protagonist into a fate they don’t want or by bending the rules of natural world. (Sometimes this one is separated into “God/Fate” and “Supernatural” as their own categories.) Character vs Self: The only true internal conflict where the protagonist is their own worst enemy. The main conflict takes place in the mind of the protagonist and can look like: a morality crisis, battling mental illness, mixed emotions, etc. sound of a voice - soft - gravelly - breathy - abrasive - brittle - acidic - barbed - course - dulcet - guttural - sweet - hoarse - honeyed - shrill - deep - high-pitched - quiet - loud - mumbly - squeaky - wavering - velvety - smooth - weak - broken tone - Accusatory - Admiring - Amused - Animated - Anxious - Deadpan - Apologetic - Ardent - Arrogant - Assertive - Authoritative - Bleak - Bored - Bubbly - Cautionary - Cheery - Defeated - Confused - Critical - Curt - Defiant - Defensive - Detached - Diplomatic - Disheartening - Disheartened - Cold - Docile - Frustrated - Intense - Intimate - Lifeless - Loving - Objective - Righteous - Sincere - Urgent - Vindictive natural hair color names; - golden blonde - dirty blonde - bleach blonde - light brown - dark brown - gray - gray-brown - auburn - ginger - copper - ash blonde - honey blonde - tawny hair textures - straight - thick - wavy - fluffy/messy - curly - afro textured - kinky-curly skin colors - natural beige - warm beige - tanned brown - creamy beige - arabesque - toasted tan - caribbean tan - tan - beige - honey glow - warm brown - caramel - rich walnut - natural tan - creamy cocoa - dark cocoa more cool words - mirrors - reflects - suggests - implies - reveals - echoes - parodies - mocks - imitates - emulates - affects - parrots - resonates - offers - poses - steers - touts - proposes - commends - hints - mentions - signifies - denotes - designates - insinuates - pretends - refers - announces - declares - divulges - tells - broadcasts - communicates - notifies - proclaims - exposesCategory:Notes Category:Writing